castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Aldra
, also known as Alba, is a town located on the north bank of the western stretch of the Dead River in Castlevania II: Simon's Quest. It is mostly devoid of men and populated with many women. It is where you can find an adventurous Crystal Trader, who will give you a Red Crystal, which you will need to get beyond Deborah's Cliff. It also has church where you can replenish your health. Aldra is located on the west bank of the Dead River across from the Belasco Marsh. On the other side of the town lies the Sadam Woods. __TOC__ Villagers ;Main level *Crystal Merchant - Crystal Trader - The most important thing to do in this town is to talk to the Crystal Trader. He says "I WOULD LIKE TO EXCHANGE A BLUE CRYSTAL FOR A RED ONE". He will then proceed to take your blue crystal (you do not have a choice) and give you a red one. Fortunately, a Red Crystal has the same ability as a blue one plus it allows you to enter Bodley Mansion. To reach Bodley Mansion, go to Deborah Cliff from Jam Wasteland, and then press the down arrow to activate a tornado to take you there. If the player tries talking to him again, he will say "I REFUSE TO EXCHANGEMY CRYSTAL FOR YOURS." *Old Hag - In the next house above the water, you will find an old hag hiding behind a wall. Use holy water on the wall, and enter the next room over. She will tell you "TURN RIGHT FOR THE DEAD RIVER, LEFT FOR THE SADAM WOODS". This at least indicates where the areas outside town are. She will also request you buy laurels. *Woman #1 - After climbing steps near the leftmost entrance to town, the woman will tell the player "I WANT TO GET TO KNOW YOU BETTER." ;Mid level *Woman #2 - Just after ascending the stairs to the left of the town, a woman is near the first door. She tells you "I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR A GOOD LOOKING GUY LIKE YOU". *Woman #3 - A little after Woman #2 is this woman. She will tell you "GET A SILK BAG FROM THE GRAVEYARD DUCK TO LIVE LONGER." While essentially true as to the location of the Silk Bag, she does not mention that you need to use garlic to summon a gypsy to be provided with the bag. ;Upper level *Woman #4 - Upon ascending the second flight of steps on the right side of the town, you'll find the woman. The woman will tell you "CLUES TO DRACULA'S RIDDLE ARE IN BODLEY MANSION". This obviously tells you the location of the next riddle. *Woman #5 - The woman will tell you "HIT DEBORAH CLIFF WITH YOUR HEAD TO MAKE A HOLE". *Woman #6 - The woman will tell you "I'LL SEE YOU AT MIDNIGHT ON THE RIVER BANK". *Old Hag - In the house to the left of the church, you will find an old hag hiding underneath the floor. Use holy water on the floor, descend down the steps and enter the next room over. She will ask you to buy some garlic. *Woman #7 - The woman will tell you "SORRY, PAL. NO TIME NOW, MAYBE LATER." Enemy Data Gallery Aldra.PNG|Town rip Trivia *"Alba" is a common name for places and settlements in Romania, which include the Alba County in Transylvania, and Alba Iulia, a city in said county. External links *NES Game Atlas hints: Scan of pages 158-159 hosted on the Castlevania Dungeon. Category:Towns Category:Simon's Quest Locations